South Park Yaoi drama!
by DrarryFrerard
Summary: Drama with MANY pairings! Main pairings are: Creek, Bunny, Dip, and Kyman! Rated M for safety!


**Hey there! I'm not dead! Okay, I have some bad news… For the time being I am taking a break from my story 'Neko Peeta?' because I just don't have the drive to write anymore of it! I'm sorry! Don't kill meeeeee! But anyway in class I wrote this and I was like meh might as well post it… I apologize for the suckiness that my boredom created!**

**I NO OWN SOUTH PARK because if I did everyone would be gay XD**

(TWEEK POV)

I nervously check my reflection, twiddling with the buttons on my shirt. They were mismatched as usual but I could never get them right so I just gave up. My shivering hands nervously smoothed at the stubborn blonde locks on my head. A sudden yell made my body convulse and my green eyes clench shut.

"Tweek! Time for breakfast!"

"GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I screamed back.

"Don't be silly dear! Come down and eat some pancakes!"

I glanced at my reflection and whined as I noticed my blonde hair had scattered because of my panic attack. My head hung in defeat as I poked at the dark bags under my eyes. I looked disgusting. I turned away and stumbled down stairs to where my mom and dad sat at the table, sipping their coffee. A stack of pancakes and container of the magical drink waited at my spot. I chugged down the coffee before moving the pancakes around with my fork.

"Sweetie, you need to eat those! The doctor said you aren't eating enough!" my mom said worriedly. At the mention of a doctor I shrieked and yanked at my hair.

"nonononononononononononono! No doctor! GAH!"

"Tweek, calm down. Just eat your breakfast so your mother isn't worrying." My dad tried to sooth me but I just screamed again.

"T-t-t-TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Tweek, just one bite!" my mom tried to reason with me.

"NNGH!" I yelled back, before pushing my chair away from the table and grabbing my backpack before dashing out the door.

I sprinted down the strret to escape the disapproving stares. After a few minutes I slowed to a nervous trot. I needed coffee. My hands lifted to my mouth before I realized the warm comfort of my silver thermos was gone. I left it at home. Oh no! I felt my body convulse and remembered I hadn't taken my Prozac or Concerta either. I was so fucked! I should go back and get my coffee. But if I go back they'll pressure me to eat again! But my coffee! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I sprinted the rest of the way down the street to the corner were my two friends Pip and Butters were waiting for me.

"Good morning, Tweek! Are you feeling alright? You look a bit on edge?" Pip asked with concern on his face.

"M-My coff-ffee! I l-left it at h-hhome!" I squeaked back.

"It'll be alright, Tweek! Trust me I have, uh, have a good feeling 'bout today!" Butters cheered optimistically. I twitched back in response.

"Now let's head to school before we're late or I'll get grounded!"

I glanced back and let out a shriek at who I saw walking up the street. Kenny, Craig, Token, Clyde, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Damien.

"Ah hamburgers!" Butters whispered as he blushed bright pink. He tugged at his light blue hoodie nervously.

"Butters!" Kenny cheered loudly as he jogged toward us. He seemed to love hanging all over Butters lately, although Butters sure wasn't complaining. He'd had a crush on the flirtatious blonde for around a year now. I watched curiously as Cartman poked at Kyle, pulling off his hat and tugging his arm so he stumbled. It was weird… Kyle was blushing really dark and Cartman was grinning evilly as usual but when Kyle turned away huffily the smile turned soft and caring. Oh my god! Cartman wasn't acting like a complete asshole! Was it possible he had a crush on Kyle? I giggled to myself but stopped when Cartman glared at me harshly.

"Good morning gentlemen! Beautiful day isn't it?" Pip greeted cheerfully. I felt a shiver pass through my spine as Damien walked past me and put a hand on Pip's waist. I let out a nervous laugh at the embarrassed and confused look on Pip's face. My laugh stopped as I felt a stare burning into my back. I glanced behind me and saw Craig staring straight at me, his lip ringing glinting in the sun light. He was looking at me! Maybe he thought I looked good? I immediately shot down the possibility. _Tweek, don't be silly! Someone like Craig would never think of you as cute!_ My chest felt cold for some reason

"nngh…" I twitched quietly before taking off down the street. My eyes watered ever so slightly and I forced my legs to move faster.

"Tweek! Wait up, would yah?" I heard Butters yell behind me. I saw him and Pip running to catch up with me. Pip saw the tears in my eyes and gave me a hug.

"Tweek, what's the matter?"

"I-I don't d-d-d-deserve him…"

(CRAIG POV)

"Real subtle, Craigy! You're scaring poor Tweek," Kenny laughed, jabbing my arm, "You're never gonna get him that way!"

I flipped Kenny off angrily before turning my back on him to stare at my two best friends, Clyde and Token.

"He's right, Craig… Tweekers probably thought you were imagining all the different ways to kill him." Clyde joked, causing Kenny and Cartman to laugh. I snarled and flipped Clyde off as well.

"If you are all such experts at flirting, what should I do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Be romantic," Kyle immediately informed me, "Little things like holding the door open for him and saving him a spot and pulling out his chair, ya know?" Cartman cackled, pulling Kyle against him and rubbing his hands into the curly red locks.

"PSH! You are such a GIRL jew! Craig don't do that, that's for pusseh's! You gotta take every opportunity you have to touch him, let competition know what's yours!" We all stared silently at the way Cartman was still holding onto Kyle who had turned cherry red at the comment. Cartman noticed to and a pink blush covered his cheeks as he shoved Kyle away hastily.

"Eww! Me have a crush on Kyle?" Cartman laughed harshly, "Don't be retarded! I'm not a FAG!"

I watched Kyle's electric green eyes widen in shock and hurt before tears welled in them and he turned and sprinted off toward the school.

"Good going, FATASS!" Stan growled before running after his super best friend. It was silent.

"Smooth…" Damien murmured, his red eyes turned on Cartman.

"Shut up, Damien!" Cartman roared grabbing at Damien's shirt collar angrily. The antichrist pinned Cartman with a cold glare.

"Guy's we should be going to school…" Token spoke up awkwardly.

"Yup!" Kenny agreed before walking with Clyde and Token toward the school.

"Cartman…" I put a hand on his shoulder and he let go of Damien's shirt. I watched Damien trail behind the others.

"You need to apologize to him…" I muttered, looking at Cartman out of the corner of my eyes.

"No way! I don't apologize! Kyle's just being a fucking pusseh!"

"Your loss…" I shrugged before walking ahead of the other boy.

(TWEEK POV)

"What do you mean, Tweek? What are you talking about? Is this about Craig?" Pip looked really worried.

"H-He was staring at m-me and I thou-thought it was because he thought I l-l-looked cute today… I'm such an i-idiot… Who would think I'M cut-cute?" I laughed sadly to myself.

"Now, Tweek! You uh, you better stop saying nonsense, ya hear?" Butters said in a stern voice.

"Butters is right, Tweek! You're adorable-"

Kyle ran past us closely followed by Stan.

"Kyle! Stop! I want to talk to you!" Stan yelled at his friend's back.

"Leave me alone, Stan! You don't understand!" Kyle yelled back without turning. We watched him run into the boys bathroom and slam the door behind him. Stan tried to follow but the door didn't budge.

"Kyle!" Stan's fists hit the door.

"Stan?" Pip questioned.

"This is all the fatass's fault!"

The bell rang and Butters pulled Stan up, they had first period together.

"I don't want to leave Kyle." Stan told us.

"We gotta go or Ms. Chokesondick will call our parents and your dad'll be mad! Tweek and Pip will you two stay here? You have homeroom this period."

I stuttered nervously but Stan was already staring at me hopefully.

"Please, Tweek? Just talk to Kyle, please?"

"T-too much p-p-p-p-pressure…"

"Please…"

"A-a-alright..."

Stan smiled and hugged me, "you're the best!"

They walked off and we turned toward the door, knocking on it gently.

"Leave me alone, Stan!"

"I-it's Tweek and P-Pip… C-can we com-come in?"

There was silence before the door creaked open slightly. We walked in and saw Kyle sitting against the wall with his head down.

"D-do you wanna tell us wh-what happened?" I asked hesitantly.

Kyle sniffled slightly before looking up at me. I gasped. His electric green eyes were rimmed with pink and his face was swollen.

"When you left we were talking about how to flirt with people and I said to be romantic, ya know? Like holding the door open and stuff like that."

I nodded and he continued, "Well Cartman of course shot down my idea and I'm used to that but he does this thing lately where when he teases me he'll push me or rub his knuckles into my skull or pinch my cheeks so he had me against him and was rubbing his knuckles into my hair and then he said that the real way to flirt with someone was to touch them as frequently as possible. And of course I got my hopes up and I thought, ya know, maybe he meant that he liked me! And everyone else seemed to think the same thing and Eric realized what he had said and shoved me away and said like, 'eww! As if I'd like Kyle!' like I'm some type of disease! I mean I know I'm not good looking but it still hurt! And I ran because I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of seeing me cry."

More tears fell down his cheeks and Pip hugged him gently. I watched Kyles back shudder as he sobbed into Pip's shoulder.

"I-I just thought that maybe Eric has changed or something, y-ya know? That maybe he would see that I like him!" Kyle choked out.

We stayed as Kyle stopped crying and I got a paper towel and wet it before rubbing Kyle's cheeks gently.

"Thanks guys… Let's go to class now…"

**What do you think? Are we all pissed at Cartman's extreme stupidity? Review and let me know! Tell me how angry you are that I am putting Neko Peeta on hold cuz I feel awful… I just ran out of ideas!**


End file.
